<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We Stand Unbroken by InfernoStorm</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22970926">We Stand Unbroken</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfernoStorm/pseuds/InfernoStorm'>InfernoStorm</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:33:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>259</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22970926</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfernoStorm/pseuds/InfernoStorm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee and Carley  are still struggling with Dougs death. Both of them feel guilty. Alternate universe where the bandit raid doesn't happen</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carley/Lee Everett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>We Stand Unbroken</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*Lee woke up suddenly, his face covered in sweat. Doug...He sighed softly as not to wake Carley or Clementine. He looked outside and it was still dark. About 4 am. He knew he couldn't go back to sleep after that dream so he got up. He went to his wardrobe and pulled out his blue shirt. Along with his jacket. Then, trousers and his shoes. He opened the door and walked out.*</p><p>*The motor inn was doing fairly well for all its been through. Bandits, Zombies, caniables, an angry 6'4 300 pound old guy. Things like that. It appeared he wasn't the only one awake. As shortly after he walked out, a soft childish voice softly whispered.*<br/>"Lee?"<br/>*Lee knew who this was, it was Clem. He turned to see her in her PJs he found in a store with Kenny. He smiled at her.<br/>"Hey sweet pea, shouldn't you be asleep?" *He asked softly going down to her level.*<br/>"I couldn't sleep Lee. You were talking in your sleep."<br/>*Lee though he would be, but surely Carley would've told him.*<br/>"Sorry honey, I'll try to be quiet next time."<br/>*Lee heard stirring in his room. Uh oh.*<br/>*"Lee? What are you doing out there?"*<br/>*Carley called cautiously her auburn eyes slowly opening.*<br/>"Sorry Carley." *Lee muttered.*<br/>*People began to wake up, coming outside. Lilly, Kenny, Duck, Ben, Katjaa. Duck immediately ran up to clem asking her if she wants to play tag. Clem nodded softly going back inside to change...Ah, this....Is  home now. Lee thought.*</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>THis took a while to do, so if you like it. Please tell me!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>